Hear Me
by airgirl555
Summary: xxXXHIATUSXXxx Zuko’s rage has become more and more uncontrollable, his frustration levels are at an all time high. One night Zuko goes to bed after drinking some of his uncle’s tea. Not immune to the caffeine at night, Zuko has strange dreams
1. Chapter 1

Hear me…

Who here has seen A Christmas Carol? I did! Yeah! Well this is a sort of spin off of A Christmas Carol, hear read this….

Zuko's rage and anger has become more and more uncontrollable, his frustration levels are now reaching an all time high. One night Zuko goes to bed after drinking some of his uncle's tea. Not immune to the caffeine at night, Zuko has strange dreams involving his past and present and future incarnations.

After meting up with Kuzon, Natasha, and Avatar Roku, Zuko realizes that he should stop and smell the roses for a little while, and maybe even give up his Avatar search.

This dream tests Zuko to all of his utmost limits, exposes him to all of his deepest fears, and opens all old wounds that he has tried so hard to close. It will challenge him and test him to make the right decision.

(A/N: I do not own Avatar, duh! I'm going to need some reviews telling me what you all think, please pleaseplllleeeaaaasseee REVIEW!

Love and Peace!

-Natasha


	2. Food Deprivation

**Hear Me**

(AN: this was written, before 27: Zuko Alone, I know it sounds a lot like the beginning of the ep, but I swear, I came up with this all by myself. I would have gotten it out sooner, but I asked my mom to edit and it took a while for her to get to it, seeing as our lives are insane, yet, who's isn't anymore?)

**Chapter One**

**Food Deprivation**

Food deprivation.

Simple, yet agonizing.

Yet so was irony.

It was irony, pure paradox, that the forests would be bear and the streams devoid of any and all life, in the middle of spring.

Food deprivation.

For the past week the young prince had been living off of nothing, but the feeble amount of water that lined the bottom of his canteen. He had not seen a town in the past month, nor knew of any coming up, since he had lost his map and supplies in a flood one night. The precipitation was pouring down his back, his shoes no longer helped to hold back the thick condensation of the rain, the thunder clashed like a thousand gongs and the lightning was as white, bright and painful as his uncle's bare backside. The winds holed like the lone wolf whose pain of separation saw no end. The dark sky who's stars were normally shining and bright did not appear though the thick mist of heavy cloud over head, whose contents were heavy with sea or river water.

Zuko had found shelter in a large knotty Copse Tree. It did not help to keep out the cold winds, but it was enough to keep the rain away.

Now, it was bright and sunny, too sunny. The heat was pounding on the prince's back, which was now slick with sweat. His green earth kingdom clothes stuck to him, and his feet expanded from the heat, making his shoes pinch at his toes.

His sight blurred in front of him, he stumbled on a tree root in front of him and fell to the ground. The young prince did not bother getting up, but just lay in the arid dirt, and slowly drifted from consciousness.

* * *

Review my loves!

:P Love and Peace!

-Airgirl


	3. Kuzon

Kuzon let the winds guide him, as Avatar Roku had directed. He reached the figure of the prince and he stooped down to him. Kuzon touched the boy's forehead and a blinding white light surrounded the aria.

_'Awaken…_' Kuzon called.

Zuko opened his eyes, he was in a swamp its calm waters liking at his feet, but he did not feel its wet sensation, it was as if someone was messing with his nerves. Zuko looked up and saw Kuzon standing beside him.

_'Who are you?_' Zuko cried, his voice was week and shaky, even to his own ears.

_'Me?_' the teenager laughed.

'_Yes, you'_ Zuko's voice now became strong and impatient. _'Who are you?'_

_'Don't you recognize me?'_ the boy laughed. _'I am you._'

_'That doesn't make any since.'_ Zuko said. _'Tell me who you are and I won't have to hurt you.'_

_'You?_' Kuzon's face turned strong. '_Hurt me?_' he snorted. _'I highly doubt that_.'

_'Do not underestimate me_.' Zuko continued to argue. _'I have fought many battles and many warriors, some of which ten times as strong as you.'_

Kuzon walked forward his hands out in front of him. Zuko bent down into a fighting stance and threw a flaming punch. But much to Zuko's surprise and fear, nothing happened. His fist flew out with nothing upon it but the gentle sunlight. Kuzon stepped closer and Zuko panicked.

'_I do not intend to harm you. I just simply wish to show you some things.'_

'_What things_?' Zuko asked.

Kuzon smiled. _'I wish to show you your past life, my life, your present life, the one you are living now, and a future life, a young girls her name is of no real importance, seeing as she dose not believe we exists._'

'_Who can someone not believe in incarnations?_' Zuko asked.

_'If you father and mother told you your whole life that the avatar was not real, that he never existed, ever, you would believe them, wouldn't you?'_

_'Well as a child-'_

'_And lets say that all of your friends told you the same, and they also say that when you die, you're soul never leaves the spirit world? You would believe them, would you not?'_

_'I guess so.'_

_'This girl has grown without the knowledge we both know.'_ Kuzon continued. _'She is not wrong, just ignorant.' _

Zuko contemplated on Kuzon's words for a moment before Kuzon grasped Zuko's shoulder and said.

'_Ready to explore my life?'_

Zuko nodded.

_'Hold on tight then_.' The teenage boy said and for another time emitted a blinding light around hem both.


End file.
